raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
William Esetronia
William Esetronia was the Tristanian minister of finance, and, following the conquest of Tristania, the Treasurer of Dorio. He is credited with keeping Dorio solvent during the reign of Edric the Bold. Early life William was born to Wesley Esetronia, a mid-level Tristanian aristocrat, in 17 BT. He showed an early aptitude for finance and mathematics, so at a young age he was sent to an apprenticeship under financier Tristan Tertolian. Tristan also spoke glowingly about William's financial prowess, and even purportedly declared that William would surpass his own talent. Tristanian ministry In 2 DR, William was appointed the minister of finance by newly crowned Oberbaron Sebastian IX. William's youth made him the subject of skepticism by many nobles, but Sebastian himself was also a young leader, so he brushed off the criticism. Seeing the growth of the Dorian Empire firsthand, William and defense minister Raynar Darodias decided to work on building and sustaining a significant army to throw them off. In 8, in the wake of the fall of Leguna, Raynar began launching raids on Dorian-controlled areas, while William was put in charge of securing the supply lines. This went off well overall, until the fall of 11 when Evan Canting's River Raid destroyed many of the possible destinations for supply ships. Thus, the Dorians were able to force the conflict into Tristanian territory, and William was sent to keep the economy strong despite raids in the western part of the nation. This was accomplished through distributing surplus crops judiciously and subsidizing local militias, thus incentivizing combat against Dorio for commoners. Dorian treasury Despite William's best efforts, as well as the death in 14 of Talbot I, the Dorians continued to press eastward toward Alandis. In 18, the city of Alandis itself went under siege, and during its eventual storming Sebastian IX and most of the Tristanian council of ministers were killed. William, however, was spared on the condition that he become the treasurer of Dorio. As the Dorian treasurer, William brought the same strategies he had to Tristania; he watched the markets closely and made clever investments to get a high return for Dorio's money. However, despite his success, many Dorians did not trust him; having defected from Tristania so abruptly, another betrayal was feared. However, William stayed true to Dorio, and was able to redeem it from the brink of economic collapse (which the Interdorian War and Talbot's campaign in quick succession had brought it to). As William aged, he grew increasingly tired of his position, and when Edric I returned from the war William asked to retire. Edric granted him his retirement, replacing him with Alon Hethmont, and so in 34 William moved permanently to his keep in Sasparan. There he stayed until his sudden death in his sleep in 38. Personal life Wesley Esetronia was very ambitious, and so he sought powerful marriages for all of his children. In 5 DR Wesley convinced the Acturias family to marry their daughter Leonora to William, and so the two were uneventfully married that winter. In 7, William had his first child, who he named Orion; Leonora died in 10 giving birth to William's second son, Roy. William was upset but not exceedingly distraught by this, as his marriage was openly political, and William mostly delegated his parenting to tutors as he handled national policy. William and Orion's relations decayed in the wake of William's defection to Dorio, and while they still remained decently close, they were frequently angry at each other over minor issues. Category:Tristanians Category:Esetronia Family Category:Nobles